Comfort
by ToxicSpeka
Summary: A little garden, a little talk, a little hug, a little comfort.


character test

"Thank you so much, Sonic!" The woman cheered kindly, clutching onto her child with tears in her eyes. The kid turned around, wiping his face clear while grinning a goofy smile, nodding happily as his father crouched and checked him over for any other injuries.

Sonic smiled right back, and with a small assurance that he was always happy to help, turned and jogged away. At a slow pace for him, really, able to see the faces of those he recently saved. Collapsed building. Dust still continued to settle, being stirred up from his movement, but it was clear enough to see the mixed emotions on everyone's face as he zipped past them.

The happiness of being alive, the shock of realizing they were once close to death, and the relief of loved ones hugging each other.

He grabbed at his chest and pushed a bit faster, legs quickly becoming a blur beneath him as he continued on. Their smiles and joyous laughter filled his mind no matter how much he tried to ignore it, shut them out, but soon he felt himself slow to a stop.

Sonic sucked in a deep, shuddering breath and looked for a seat, already knowing where he was. The fresh scent of herbs, vegetables, and fruit already gave that away. He found the old wooden bench and nearly collapsed on it, staring off at the dirt as he took another sharp breath. His thoughts were a plague, but luckily the garden would always help clear it. Watching the plants in real time, staring at the few bugs crawling across the dirt, the spiders guarding the stalks, the small droplets of a recent watering flowing from the leaves and dripping to damp soil below.

He was so focused that he almost didn't hear the person sitting next to him. Almost.

"Hi Vanilla," he spoke, voice uneven but still carrying his normal peppy tone. "Sorry I dropped by unannounced, I hope I'm not bothering."

"No, no, it's fine dear." She smiled, a warm, kind smile, and though he had yet to look up he still felt it. "It's always nice to have a visitor, especially you, Sonic. What brings you to my garden today?"

He took another sharp breath. It felt normal now, but hearing Vanilla's deep, slow breaths next to him only made him more conscious of it. "Ah, kinda… needed some time alone, y'know?"

"Oh, I see. In that case, I can leave you be if you like--?"

"Please don't."

There was a pause, and Sonic leaned forward, staring at a snail he just now noticed. It was on a dirt path, going towards a small bed of cut cucumbers, carrots, and leaves of some sort. There were at least five other snails joining it. His claws dug into the bench, the soft wood parting under the pressure.

"Where's Cream? I sorta expected her to come out first." He had no strength to smile.

"She's at school, actually a few hours left before I pick her up. I'm baking a pie in the meantime, it will be the perfect temperature for when she gets back. Would you like a slice, too?"

Sonic nodded but remained silent, then shook his head. "Hey, Vanilla…?"

Vanilla hummed quietly and shifted to face him fully, watch Sonic's gaze switch from the ground to staring off at nothing. He pressed on his chest, over his heart. "Yes, Sonic?"

"I'm really sad."

"I've noticed," She slumped, resting her head on his shoulder. Her free arm wrapped around his side, feeling how much the hedgehog shook beside her. "Come on, Sonic. I'm here."

He turned quickly, hands grabbing at her dress as he buried his face wherever it could fit. Tears were soaked up by the soft, smooth fabric within seconds of forming. He could hear flickies chirping softly, smelled the sharpness of snipped dead stems.

No words came from his mouth as he cried, just whines and hums of suppressed emotions finally spilling forth. Vanilla had turned, letting him lay his head on her chest as she hummed over him. A soft toon, soothing but not overpowering, petting his ear and stroking his back quills without fear.

Sonic missed his family.

Soon, his tears finally dried up and Sonic calmed, pulling away from Vanilla to give her a proper hug.

"I'm sorry about your dress." His voice was slightly muffled.

"It's okay, honey. It can easily be washed." She replied.

"I'm sorry about your bench. I scratched it up." Indeed he did, there were parting lines right where his hands used to hold the old wood.

"That's okay, this bench simply holds memories now." She replied.

"I'm…" Sonic trailed off, turning his head and closing his eyes. "T...thank you...mom…"

"It's no problem, honey. I'll always be here for you." Vanilla kissed the top of his head, grabbing him from under his arms and lifting him effortlessly. "Now go on, I'm sure Tails is looking for you!"

The woman's strength surprised him for a bit as he stepped back, almost stepping on the snail from before as it just now made it to the plate of food. He danced around it, turning back around to grin and wave at the rabbit. This time, he knew his smile wasnt fake. "Okay Vanilla! I'll see you soon, save me a slice of pie!!" He called over his shoulder, dashing off once more.

Vanilla happily smiled back, waving after his disappearing form.


End file.
